Luisito Comunica
Luis Arturo Villar Sudek (born: ), better known online as Luisito Comunica, is a YouTuber of Mexican nationality born in of Puebla, Mexico. About Luis started in 2007 to upload video tutorials and piano covers on a channel called Piano Para Gente Cool, which failed. In 2012 he decided to create a channel called Luisito Comunica. The team of NoMeRevientes and, in particular, Yayo Gutiérrez saw that Luis was pushing him so they helped him succeed. He left his native Puebla to Mexico City, where he saw more opportunities in his career as YouTuber. He began to upload interviews in the street on random and, especially, sexual topics. In 2015, Luis made the big leap of his channel, thanks to his videos of Provinciano in the City and Provinciano in Europe. He has currently traveled around the world in cities abroad such as: Paris, Venice, Rome, Florence, Buenos Aires, Rio de Janeiro, Lima, Bogota, Caracas, Prague, Budapest, Shanghai, Beijing, Tokyo, Los Angeles, Miami, Las Vegas, Amsterdam, Madrid, Caracas, Guatemala City, Casablanca, Bucharest, Santiago de Chile, Barcelona, Dubai, Istanbul, and Moscow, among many others. Content Luis's content is mainly based on vlogs where he reflects, compares cheap and expensive things and travels around the world, teaching different cultures in countries, although the channel does not have a fixed theme in which to focus its content. It is characterized by having very good editing in their videos. Luis had the opportunity to meet with the ex-president of Mexico. Controversy Luisito Comunica Criminal Hoax Luis was falsely accused of multiple crimes, such as poisoning pigeons, sexually assaulting women, maltreatment and terrorism, to such an extent that the cybernetic police of Mexico had to deny all these hoaxes and giving to understand who was the person behind all these lies. Luisito took it quite well and reacted to the situation, ironing on Twitter. Another who was also "affected" by this was AuronPlay for false accusations of terrorism. Sergio Ramirez During August 2019, a comment from a user called "Sergio Ramirez" was viralized in many social media groups, Luis eventually knew about this and got heartfelt of that comment, Sergio Ramirez was supposedly a 60-year-old man and never travelled to sea because he never could, mainly because work reasons. So on August 9, Luis uploaded a video "Ayúdenme a encontrar a este hombre" (Help me find this man), in which he wanted to track him and find him so he could take him on a trip like a gesture of kindness. That video made his subscribers go find info of Sergio, and found something like he lives in Cuernavaca, Mexico, and he is supposedly a veterinarian, Luis then declared that the only way to get communication with him is via his YouTube channel, so Sergio's channel got to over 1,180,000 subscribers with no videos at all. Unfortunately, and much to Luis' fans annoyance, on August 22, Sergio Ramirez's channel was hacked by an Uruguayan youngster called Emanuel Riveira, this made Luis' fans really upset as they lost their only way of communication with Sergio, as it was now under control of a complete stranger. Some days later, that channel uploaded it's first video, claiming that the hacker was supposedly captured, and on August 28, another video was uploaded in which a man was speaking to camera claiming to be the true Sergio Ramirez. However, discrepancies regarding that video weren't hard to find, as that man was speaking with an Uruguayan accent, and Sergio Ramirez claimed to be from Mexico, it was also so well edited that it could be impossible to be from a man with almost no knowledge about technology, and also that video was to promote an app called Firework, this led to Luis fans to link another controversial YouTuber which was also promoting the app, so they immediately knew who was behind that hacking, Yao Cabrera, a Spanish YouTuber, who also uploaded a video in which he claims to have captured the hacker and making him to confess everything, he deleted the video later on. This generated hate towards both Yao and Emanuel due to them wanting to get more fame with a good cause and also their wanting to get unlinked from this controversy led them to delete their videos (Yao did the same thing before on another controversy featuring a fake stabbing) and even publishing fake WhatsApp screenshots trying to tell that the real culprit was a guy called Mathias (ex-member of another channel called Dosogas and a person which Yao hates much) and Emanuel setting on private all of his social media accounts. However, it was too late, even after uploading that video trying to prove that man was the real Sergio, Emanuel's face was reflected in the video, showing that he was recording when he supposedly was "captured" by Yao and friends. many other Spanish YouTubers made public their backlash towards Yao for these actions, and ruining Luis' intentions, he then decided to end this and asking his subscribers to unsubscribe Sergio's channel, which lost a massive amount of subscribers, which is now barely above 420,000 (the channel also lost over 173,000 subscribers in a day). In the end, the real identity of Sergio Ramirez was never known, and thanks to Yao and Emanuel, it is likely that it will never be known, many days later, it was known that the fake Sergio was in reality an actor called José Luis Scalia in which in an interview with another YouTuber called JaviOliveira declared that he was paid by Yao to make the videos that were uploaded in Sergio's channel. This page was created on June 17, 2019 by CactorTheGasopod. es:Luisito Comunica Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views